


Fanvid--Supernatural

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [17]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring Zoicite and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Supernatural

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account! Finally,a video from Zoicite's perspective! This showcases the drama and almost supernatural romance that Zoicite and Minako share. I used lots of fun video effects for this one to mess with your guys' minds. ENJOY Set to Daughtry's "Supernatural."


End file.
